No one beats up my brother! except me,
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: When Fliss sneaks on board the enterprise, which no one is shocked at, she discovers a hell of a large species that no body noticed before. And nobody else can see them. Oh and her mum beats the shit out of her. did you know that? Kirk didn't
1. Chapter 1

"Keptin on ze bridge." Announced Chekov. Fliss felt the storage compartment groan slightly with the effort of keeping her hidden. She only had to wait for them to get 2 minutes away from Earth, and the Enterprise would be far enough away that it wasn't worth the hassle of sending her on a shuttle home. It creaked a little more and Fliss peeked through a tiny gap between the ceiling and the compartment lid. She saw Kirk- Captain Kirk as he so frequently reminded her- look up to see what the noise was. Fliss jerked back her head, waiting for a few tense seconds until she heard.

"Sulu?"

She leant forwards and saw Sulu turn to face Kirk.

"Sir?"

"Punch it." Kirk grinned and sat down in his chair. Then he slyly added, "And don't forget to-"

"Disengage the external inertial dampener. I know." Sulu muttered sullenly.

_Yeah, yeah. Get on with it! _Fliss thought. _This thing isn't gonna hold forever!_

The Enterprise shuddered into life, jerking Fliss forwards into the side of the compartment. She struggled not to moan. There was silence, except for the hustle of life below Fliss. At that moment the compartment tab snapped clean in two.

_Maybe choosing the compartment directly above the Captain's chair wasn't a good idea…_

Fliss tumbled towards the floor spiralling downwards. Her nose collided painfully with Kirk's forehead, her arms tangled above her head as her sleeves caught on the broken tab. Blood flowed from her nose on to Kirk's knee. Fliss was semi-suspended by her shirt sleeves, her feet dangling tauntingly out of reach of the floor. Kirk spun her to face him.

"Hi." She said cheerfully, as if falling 6 feet from the ceiling, breaking her nose on her brother's forehead, breaking on board a Star Fleet ship and violating pretty much every code set down by Star Fleet was something she did every day. Kirk looked at her, expressionless.

"You got blood on my uniform." He stated. Fliss raised an eyebrow at him, so he pushed her away and got out of his chair. Fliss swung back and as her hands were stuck above her head, her face hit the back of his chair.

"Ow! That's what you comment on." She said dryly, "Not that I fell out the ceiling, Not that I broke on board your ship, Not that I should even be in the same country that this ship took off from never mind actually ON THE SHIP ITSELF. But that I got blood on your uniform, through my own nose no less."

Kirk gave her a look that clearly said, 'DUH!' and strode of, presumably to get a new uniform. Fliss called after him but he ignored her, as per usual.

Everyone on board the Bridge stared at her.

"Could someone help me down? Just hanging around- kinda annoying… no? no takers, ok that's rude." Her sleeve tore some more and her feet brushed against the ground mockingly. "Oh Come On! Please? This is actually starting to hurt now…"

Chekov stood up and supported her with one arm, then gently unhooked her sleeve. He placed her on the floor. Frances, sitting at Navigation, burned with jealousy, and a kind of pride for Chekov.

"Who are you?" Chekov enquired, "And how do you know ze keptin?" Fliss winked flirtatiously at him. Hannah noticed Frances' look of pure rage towards Fliss.

_What. A. Bitch._

"Secret!" Said Fliss Mysteriously, but Bones spoilt her fun.

"This," He informed the crew, clamping a hand down on her shoulder, "Is the semi-famous, mini Kik, Felicity Nymphadora Kirk. Who is probably contemplating punchingme in the face for calling her by her full name." He looked down at her, "Am I right?"

Fliss smiled sweetly up at him,

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" She asked, smashing her heel into Bones' foot. Bones immediately let go of her and began hopping on one foot.

Kirk re-entered the Bridge in clean, non-blood-stained trousers. He tussled Fliss' hair, to which she flapped her hands at him, in a vague attempt to get him to stop. He tickled her and so, she prodded him in the stomach. Within a few seconds they were rolling about on the floor, which the remainder of the crew watched with amusement. Fliss somehow ended up on top of Kirk, pinning him down with her knee.

"Must be embarrassing to get beaten up by a 13 year old in front of all your friends. All none of them."

Kirk stood up without difficulty and Fliss fell over.

"Why are you here?" He said curiously, Fliss stood up haughtily, and brushed herself down.

"As you managed to actually DIE last time you were on a ship, I no longer trust you to look after yourself. Plus mum's being a bit, how shall I put this, psycho? She blamed me and that was all because SOMEBODY," she glared pointedly at Bones, "Failed to mention that you were just being a wuss and were going to recover." Kirk nodded, then paused.

"Went mental… how?" He asked suspiously. Fliss looked at him as if he was a bit stupid. Which he was, in her opinion.

"How the hell did you manage to become Captain of this ship when so damn slow?" She sneered, "Come with me, dear brother and I shall show you."

Went Kirk didn't move she snapped, "Well, would you prefer that I stripped in here?"

Kirk went red. Chekov muttered something under his breath, that he was very lucky that Kirk didn't hear. However, Hannah, Frances, Fliss and Uhura all hear him perfectly clear. Uhura and Fliss raised their eyebrows, Hannah shot a murderous glance at him and Frances stared at the floor, blinking rapidly and trying to regain some self-control. The second that the door slid shut behind Kirk, Hannah was at Frances side.

"I don't know who that _bitch _thinks she is." She growled, "But I can say I vehemently hate her, with all my heart." Frances smiled glumly at her best friend's loyalty.

"Thanks." She sniffed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll just shove in a disclaimer here. I don't own any of the original Star Trek characters. Nor do I own Frances actually, because she is my friend's idea, which she let me steal. (Thank you Frances…) the only characters I own are Fliss, Hannah and Khant who will NEVER LIVE AGAIN. Maybe. Oh and I apologise for any spelling mistakes, this got written at..3am, and I'm too lazy to check it.**_

In Kirk's room, Fliss pulled the remainder of her t-shirt over her head, revealing a mass of cuts, bruises and burns on her back. Kirk stared in mute horror. She looked at him over her shoulder, then stole a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. Kirk's t-shirt drowned her, reached down to her knees. She flopped on to the bed next to him.

"You knew she did this. Didn't you?" Fliss said in confusion. Kirk silently shook his head.

"If I had I would have stopped her. Why didn't you tell me?" he said angrily, though his anger wasn't directed at Fliss.

"I didn't want to you to worry about me. Anyway I wasn't home much, How else did you think I had the time to complete every course in Star Fleet? Except Security of course, because of the age restriction."

Kirk laughed in amazement,

"13 and better qualified than Spock? I'm proud of you Fliss." He smiled and got up, "Anyway, put your uniform on kiddo. Welcome to the Enterprise."

Fliss entered the bridge in the least inconspicuous uniform in all of Star Fleet. It was red, blue and gold diagonally striped. Kirk told her to go to Sick Bay and as she left she could feel Hannah's eyes burning into the back of her head. (No, I don't know what she was doing there. Bones is always randomly on the bridge so why not her too.) Fliss walked into Sick Bay silently. Bones picked up a scanner and waved it over her. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything, just picked up a syringe. Fliss tensed and squeezed her eyes shut as it went in. Bones laughed incredulously,

"So someone can beat the crap out of you, but a needle and you wimp out? I gotta say, you are impossible to understand."

Fliss smiled mischievously at him.

"Think I'm bad? You should see the other guy."

Bones looked sternly down at her.

"You could have been severely injured. You have several broken bones, what if the punctured you lung or even heart? It was stupid leaving them un-treated."

Fliss shrugged, typically not giving a shit.

"Hey! If I can run away, then I am fine! And who said they were un-treated. I am a Doctor, you know!"

Bones groaned. Fliss sat upright on the bed, swinging her legs impatiently back and fro.

"Alright, you can go!" Fliss jumped up, running cheerfully down the corridor. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something, but when she turned to look there was nothing there. She shook her head, telling herself she was being silly, and hurried off. There was, however, a subtle increase of her pace and running pattern. She burst on to the Bridge ignoring Kirk's

"Rude."

She stuck her tongue out at him, opened her mouth to speak and then noticed something stood next to Spock.

"What the HELL is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

From under the mask Hannah grinned. Everyone- including Spock, much to Hannah's relief- looked in the vague direction of Hannah, all managing to convincingly look as if they could not see her.

"Zat is Commander Spock…" Chekov said uncertainly. Kirk frowned at his little sister.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked gently.

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT? IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Fliss screamed glancing around at them all. Hannah decided to up the game a little and took a slow step forward, simultaneously pressing play on her iPod.

"Come play with me…" It whispered, playing a few seconds of _Supernatural: Dead in the Water._ Frances pretended to be concerned for Fliss.

"Hey, you could be hallucinating! You just went to Sick Bay right? So it could be a side effect of the medicine." Fliss nodded panicking. She left to return to her room. Hannah glided after her, growing up with two older brothers had meant that she had successfully learnt to wander around silently. She played another clip.

"Take me home…" This one was from the pilot episode.

Fliss screamed and ran down the corridor, Hannah went down another one. This one was a short cut to Fliss' room. Once she entered her room, she quickly stripped, revealing a clowns costume underneath. Face-paint and all. Hannah quickly hid the black cloak and grey, rotting face mask under the covers in Fliss' bed and stood still in a corner. She'd barely got into position when Fliss burst in.

Fliss didn't immediately notice Hannah, or her previous costume. She sat on the bed and screamed and she noticed the mask. Hannah grinned evilly. Fliss screamed even louder, she sounded like someone was murdering her.

"Boo." Hannah breathed, causing Fliss to return to another bought of screaming. Hannah pulled off the wig and wiped her face on her sleeve. She began laughing hysterically, taking a picture on her iPod of Fliss' face. "Oh that is gold…. Your face…!"

Fliss, sadly, didn't see the joke.

"That is NOT funny!" she yelled. Hannah nodded, laughing too hard to get the words out. "GET OUT!" Fliss screeched her voice breaking. By the time Hannah had changed, got rid of the face paint and returned to the bridge, she was still laughing. High-fiving Frances she said.

"And THAT'S how you play a practical joke!"

Then her communicator buzzed, "Ah, PHISH FOOD!" she muttered suddenly not laughing anymore. Hannah ran to Engineering, where Scotty was impatiently waiting.

"You're late." He accused.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry; I couldn't get the face paint off!" Hannah babbled breathlessly. Scotty tutted and turned to walk off, expecting her to follow him.

Hannah got to work on the Warp-Core's cooling system, the most boring job in all of Engineering.

Frances, still giggling to herself, returned to her post at Navigation. She tapped away confidently at the screen. Chekov stared out into Space, not really seeing anything. Frances bopped him on the head.

2Vat?" he said a little dazed.

"I asked you if that was right. But clearly you weren't watching." Frances said, slightly miffed. Chekov had the grace to look slightly ashamed. He muttered an apology and Frances turned back to the controls. Suddenly Chekov said.

"Vat do you think of ze Keptin's sister?"

_She's a bitch._

"Well….she seems… smart, and she's pretty alright." _Pretty considering she's a creature that crawled out of the pits of Tartanus. And she's a bitch._

Chekov nodded dazely, and Frances sighed. Was she really that invisible?

_What's that bitch done to my man?_


	4. Chapter 4

Alarms blared across Engineering. Freya, Scotty's girlfriend (See mybarricadeboys1) came running over. Scotty followed mere seconds later.

"What did you do?" He yelled over the sirens. Hannah began frantically trying to correct whatever she'd done.

"I don't know!" She screamed back. Scotty shoved her out of the way.

"Just GET OUT!" He yelled at her, "Before you make it worse!" Hannah blinked in surprise and backed out of Engineering.

Frances returned to her room, and fell on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, head spinning and heart feeling as if had been ripped out and dangled in front of her. Chekov would never notice a silly little girl like her. I mean, why should he? She was an ordinary little kid and he, he… well, was everything but.

"Oh, Phish Food me!" Hannah muttered as the vial slipped through her fingers. She bent down to gather up the pieces. McCoy scolded her and sent her out.

"…can't do anything right…" Hannah heard him moan to himself. Her eyes began to prickle and she quickly walked down the corridor. Seeking the comfort of an old friend that would know the difficulties of never being here before, she went to Frances.

Frances heard the familiar knock on the door. Only Hannah knocked, and talking to Hannah was worst thing she could think of.

_She's probably had an 'amazing' day._

Frances thought bitterly.

"Go AWAY Hannah!" Frances yelled at the door.

Hannah turned away. She was a sorry sight, looking like everything she could ever rely on had been torn out of her life. Oh, yes, that's because it had been.

_At least I still have my books._

Hannah miserably comforted herself. She returned to her room, where Fliss was waiting. Prepared with insults, the second Hannah came through the door, she fired onslaught of mockery at her. Hannah ignored her, grabbing her stuff as quickly as possible. She fled to the Mess Hall. Hannah sank into one of the chairs she began reading, one of the many text books for Engineering. Her mind couldn't concentrate and a tear splashed on to the pad. Hannah wiped it off, losing her page. Another tear followed and her eyes blurred, making it impossible to see the pad. Hannah dropped her head into her hands. Sobbing softly, word swam around her head.

_GET OUT… make it worse…can't do anything…"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

She suddenly began to sit up straighter. Wiping her eyes furiously, she thought aloud.

"I'll show them. I'll study so hard they won't know what hit them."

Picking up her pad she began to revise harder than ever.

Kirk noticed Hannah still sat at her table when he came off duty at around midnight.

"Go to bed." He told her gently, Hannah blinked and looked away from the brightly lit screen. She nodded, and did as he asked. She collapsed into her bed and fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning, Hannah was shattered but determined to make an impression. She went to Engineering with a strong will to _not _screw up.

Frances was also determined to make an impression, But of a very different sort. She got up much earlier than usual. Making sure her hair looked ok for one last time; she left for the bridge in pristine uniform. 10 minutes early. Hannah passed in the corridor, but was too wound up in herself to notice. Frances arrived on the bridge, looking amazing. Chekov glanced at her when she sat down but, much to Frances disappointment said nothing except what to do this morning. Frances sighed and got to work.

Hannah reported to Scotty who told her to try and fix whatever she did yesterday, as he couldn't figure out what she'd done.

"I think I know what I did!" Hannah said excitedly. Scotty looked down at her in puzzlement. " I think I might have re-routed the internal cooling chambers resulting in the combustion drive overheating and automatically shutting down. It would also explain why we couldn't get it to re-start, as a precaution the engines have an override written in them for this circumstance."

Scotty paused to think about this and checked the nearest control panel.

"Aye.." he said slowly, "Aye, I think you might be right there. Do you know how to fix it?"

Hannah nodded enthusiastically. Scotty gestured for her to go ahead. Hannah took her place smiling to herself slightly. Scotty went to interrupt her but paused, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Withdrawing his hand as Hannah explained.

"This is better, the strokes take longer but they are more powerful. Like in rowing, fewer long powerful strokes take you further than lots of short strokes than are less powerful."

Scotty stepped back and nodded.

"Show me that again."

Frances was beginning to have more luck as her shift went on. Chekov kept sneaking sideways glances at her. Kirk and Uhura noticed him and made eye-contact. They grinned and quickly looked away, stifling laughs. It was so obvious that even Spock noticed, in fact the only person that was oblivious was Frances. As her shift drew to a close Chekov quietly asked her

Frances was beginning to have more luck as her shift went on. Chekov kept sneaking sideways glances at her. Kirk and Uhura noticed him and made eye-contact. They grinned and quickly looked away, stifling laughs. It was so obvious that even Spock noticed, in fact the only person that was oblivious was Frances. As her shift drew to a close Chekov quietly asked her;

"I vas vondering if, maybe you'd like to get coffee later?"

Frances smiled up at him.

"Sounds amazing." She replied.

"See you at 7?" Chekov suggested.

"Perfect." Frances agreed. She stood up and elegantly left the bridge. She passed Hannah frantically running to SickBay.

"Hannah! Guess what?" Frances chirped excitedly.

"Not Now!" Hannah called flipping around so she faced Frances. "I'll talk later!" As she was running backwards, she bumped into Bones. "Sorry!" she cringed. The glass Bones had been carrying slipped out of his hand, and Hannah's hand shot out automatically to catch it. For the first time in her life, her hand closed around the glass which had landed smoothly in the palm of her hand.

_Must be my lucky day._

She thought straightening up. Bones took the glass off her.

"Thanks." He said. "For that I'll let you off being late, and being the reason I dropped it in the first place." Hannah laughed breathlessly. Bones carefully placed it back on the table.

"Ready for a test?"

"Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah managed to get every question right except two.

"43 out of 45. Good." Bones said impressed. Hannah smiled to herself. An Engineering officer came in, helped by Scotty. His leg was swollen.

"What happened?" Hannah gasped. Scotty placed him on the bed and said.

"You're the doctor!" The officer let out a small moan. Bones gestured for Hannah to go ahead.

_Looks like an allergic reaction. Like my wasps sting._

She moved a scanner over his leg, noticing it was most swollen with the knee. She tore the leg off his trousers up to mid-thigh to reveal a puncture wound.

"Knew it!" she hissed. She began searching the shelves for something. "Bones! Where are the alkaline based anti-inflammitary-" Bones pushed it into her hand before she could finish. Hannah quickly wiped the injection site.

"No veins…" She muttered to herself. She placed it one the injection site and let the liquid pump itself into his leg. The legs already began to shrink back to their normal size. "Ok! That should be back to normal in a few minutes." She assured the officer. He nodded. "Does anything else hurt?...no? Good." She glanced up at Bones, seeking approval.

"What do you think caused it?" He asked.

"I think a wasp might have gotten on board when we took off, and that's what stung him." Hannah said, sub-consciously rubbing her hand. Bones nodded and smiled approvingly. Fliss stood behind him, aggressively shoving away a mess, she'd created. A glass smashed and Bones turned. A red liquid seeped out of Fliss' clenched fist.

"Dammit Fliss!" Bones said. Fliss began to mutter under her breath and violently cleaned up the glass. Bones returned his focus to Hannah. She was telling the officer that she'd keep him in for a few minutes after his leg returned to normal and then he could return to Engineering.

"And why do we do that?" Bones asked. Hannah turned to him, confidently.

"Because if the patient has any allergic reactions to the medicine it's easier to treat them if they are already in the SickBay, also we will know exactly what cause it, making it easier to treat." She finished with a flourish. Bones nodded once more and gestured for her to leave. Hannah stifled a yawn as she left. Once she got into the room she returned to her studying. There was a bleep from the door. Fliss got up and answered it.

"Roomie dearest, your ickle buddy is here." She sneered. Hannah glanced up at Frances and snapped.

"Go away! I'm busy"

Fliss let the door slid close and jumped on to her own bed, kicking her feet up on to Hannah's shoulders.

"Ungrateful little bitch aren't you?" She stated. Hannah pushed her feet of her shoulder and threw a pillow at her head.

"Fuck off."

Fliss laughed sardonically.

"Oooh! Swearing's bad, little baby Hannah!" She mocked. Hannah gave her the finger.

Frances went back to her own room, confused and hurt.

_What did I do? Did I piss her off? Why's she being like this?_


End file.
